


A Little Bit Unconventional

by A_A_Inc



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, idk how elams happened, just fluff, kinda superduper GAY, lol, my brain at 3 am i guess, shameless fluff, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_A_Inc/pseuds/A_A_Inc
Summary: Gay fluff. Idk how this happened. This is the shit I do at three am. It's basically just college Au 'Meet The Family'.





	A Little Bit Unconventional

            Philip smiled at his boyfriend. He was a little nervous, but he certainly couldn’t show it. Not when he was about to ask a question of his partner that could make or break their relationship. He breathed in deeply, “Do you want to come visit my family with me over the break? My siblings will be home and everything and little Mari is simply  _ dying  _ to meet you and-” he cut himself off looking worriedly at his partner of almost two years. He’d been dating Francis Peter Tallmadge since halfway through their sophomore year, and he knew, even though they were pretty young, that he wanted Tallmadge to stay with him for as long as Francis would have him. Francis grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “Of course I want to meet your family! They sound so cool, and they certainly mean a lot to you.” He trailed off, wondering if Philip was out to his parents. Sensing his concerns, Philip smiled disarmingly. “My whole family’s been wanting to get to know you since I told them I was dating someone. They were being super nosey last summer. ‘What’s their name? What are their pronouns? Do you have any pictures of them?’” He laughed. “You shouldn’t be concerned about  _ acceptance  _ from my side of terrifying parents,” he snickered at the thought. His grin fell when he remembered why he had put this off for so long. His family was perfectly kind and accepting, for good reason, but he didn’t know if his boyfriend would understand or accept them. He hesitated before adding on to his statement. “My family is a little… odd. Not in a bad way! My parents just tend to shock people. This’ll make more sense when you meet them, I swear.”

            That weekend when their college went on break, Philip packed his overnight bag with things he would need. His computer, his chargers, his toothbrush and toothpaste, the assorted gifts he’d bought for his siblings, a couple of printed pictures for his mom, his camera, and several sweatshirts went in. Francis frowned questioningly at the contents as Philip zipped up the bag. “No clothes? I thought we were going down for a week?” Philip shook his head. “I have way too much clothing there. My extended family loves to shop. I’ll probably end up taking clothes back.” He held up a second, larger, empty duffle bag in explanation. Francis nodded.

            Several hours of driving later, they parked outside of a beautiful large old style house. While Francis was tired, and stretched out as soon as he could stand up, Philip bounced in excitement, grabbing their bags before Francis could protest and putting them by thee door to the garage, before grabbing his hand and dragging him running to the front door. Francis laughed. “I’ve never seen someone more excited to be home!” Philip grinned. He kept holding Francis’s hand and knocked at the door insistently. “Mom!”  _ knock knock knock  _ “Mom!” He yelled and knocked at a rapid fire pace. When Francis went in to stop him with a frown, saying, “Philip, be patient! Let her have a minute to get to the door, Jesus!” Philip shook his head. “She’s baking. Blasting music. Can’t hear me.” He pulled out his phone impatiently and to the exasperated sigh of the man he was holding hands with.

            He tapped his foot impatiently. “Mom! Pick up the phone! Mother I swear- Mom! Hi! Yeah, we’re at the door-” he paused, listening. “Not too long. I left the bags outside the garage, like you said.”  _ pause _ “ Yes, of course.” He hung up, holding up five fingers, and counting down. The second he reached zero the door was pulled open by a woman wearing a blue, flour covered apron. Philip grinned, embracing her tightly. Francis could hear the music now, and understood why Philip had insisted that she couldn’t hear them. She released him, smiling kindly and beckoning them inside. “Mom! I’m so glad to be home! Thank you for inviting us to spend the week!” She smiled. “You’re always welcome at home sweetie. Mari and Jane are at the movies, and Thomas is out with some of his friends, and of course Benny won’t be home ‘til tomorrow. He has a class now, and couldn’t make the drive up tonight.” At the prompting from the confused look on Francis’s face, she explained. “Mari’s on a date, she’s the youngest, and Thomas, her twin, is out causing trouble, at the skate park waiting for Mari, no doubt. Benny, our middle child, is at college.” He nodded, and they followed Philip’s mom back into the kitchen. “Is Daddy at the hospital tonight?” Philip asked tentatively. “No honey. He’s downstairs, probably fixing the lighting in his aquarium again.” Philip smiled. “When do you thing Pops will be home?” She looked at the time. “Soon, probably. He’s out getting the fixings for drinks with Untie Laf and Uncle Herc. They’re coming over for dinner tonight, and probably Wednesday, too.” She turned slightly to address Francis more directly. “My name’s Eliza Schuyler, by the way. Please don’t call me Mrs. Schuyler. That’s my mother’s name.” She smiled kindly. “Now go say hello to someone else and stop bothering me! I need to finish my baking or we’ll never eat! Shoo!” She smiled, laughing her way through her dismissal of them. Philip grinned, needing no more encouragement to pull Francis along quickly downstairs, grinning like a madman.

            Sure enough, there was a man sitting in front of a massive wall aquarium filled with- “Are those  _ sharks? _ ” The large creatures swam around the huge tank that was the walls and floor of the downstairs area. The honeycomb like room made by the aquarium was awe-inspiring. “Daddy!” Philip finally let go of his hand to embrace the man. He stood up, laughing. “Please do introduce me to your boyfriend, Philip, before he thinks you’re going leave him to be eaten by the sharks!” He smiled. “Daddy, this is my boyfriend Francis.” He gestured for him to come over. The man extended a hand. “John Laurens. Pleasure to meet you.” He seemed pleasant enough, Francis thought. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Laurens.” John looked a little uncomfortable. “Please. Just John.” Francis nodded. Philip perked up. “Pops is home!” He grabbed Francis’s hand and dragged him up the stairs, and back to the front door.

            Francis smiled at him fondly.

            Philip yanked the door open and launched himself out of it and straight into someone’s arms. “Pops!” Francis smiled at his enthusiastic greeting. The man Philip had launched himself at groaned a little. “Hey kiddo! It’s good to see you not over skype!” He put Philip down on his feet and ruffled his hair affectionately, before pushing him slightly towards the people standing behind him, both of whom had put down their grocery bags in preparation. Francis watched amused as Philip lept into the arms of the taller one, speaking quickly. “Hi uncle Herc! It’s nice to see you again!” He grinned at the other person on the steps, before launching into rapid fire French with the person. Francis’s mouth dropped open in surprise. He didn’t even know Philip spoke French, none the less fluently!

            The man standing directly in front of him coughed a little, and he snapped his mouth shut, blushing. The man laughed good naturedly. “He’s a little tornado, isn’t he?” The first response that crossed Francis’s mind was something along the lines of him not being so _little_ at all, but he had the good sense to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he simply nodded. The man extended his hand. “Alexander Hamilton. Pleasure to meet you.” Francis shook his hand then hesitatingly introduced himself. “F-Francis Tallmadge, sir.” Alex laughed. “Please. Just Alex is fine.” He nodded, considering the man standing before him. Alex look far too young to be Philip’s grandfather, and he furrowed his brow in thought. Alex took it all in stride, examining the boy before him. “Philip didn’t tell you, did he?” The look on his face was enough of an answer. “Then you must’ve met Eliza and John, right?” He nodded, still confused. Alex grinned. It was disarming, and poor Francis wasn’t prepared, having grown up taught to call adults ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’, or ‘Mr.’ or ‘Mrs.’. For these adults to treat him as an equal was scary and new. “Philip! You _really_ need to do some explaining to your poor bewildered boyfriend,” he paused, glancing at Francis, waiting for confirmation. Francis just stared back, confused, before realizing that Alex was asking about his pronouns. Once he realized that, he nodded quickly. “Boyfriend,” he repeated. Alex continued. “You’ve brought him out here with no clue what to expect, and you abandoned him to talk to Herc and Laf without introducing them to each other. This is _not_ the kind of host we raised you to be.” Francis was shocked. He hadn’t meant to get Philip in trouble because of his confusion! His face screwed up in worry and he opened his mouth to say such, but he was cut off by the moment breaking, and Herc laughing. Everyone but Francis quickly followed suit. 

            Once they had recovered, Philip gestured up at the man holding him like a baby. “My Uncle, basically. Hercules Mulligan. No disney jokes, and please call him Herc.” He gestured at the French one. “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. My Untie Laf is the best. Use the correct pronouns or die a terrible death.” Francis and Philip kept intense eye contact as Francis nodded slowly, before looking up and they both started laughing uncontrollably at an inside joke. “They/them?” Francis checked, addressing Lafayette directly. They nodded smiling. “Now my noble steed! Onward to the kitchen!” Herc snorted. “I’m going to drop you if you keep this up.” Philip just smiled sweetly at him.

            They arrived in the kitchen to see John dicking around in a spinny chair, and Eliza laughing at him, cleaning up the kitchen from her baking. Alex strode over quickly and placed his hands around her waist, and kissed her cheek. Philip jumped out of Herc’s arms, and skipped over to Francis. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Hercules clapped his hands together suddenly. “Did you drag me over here to drink, or for no reason at all?” Everyone chuckled appreciatively. “No, I’m serious.  _ I’m  _ going to start making drinks.”

            Philip smiled at him. “Well? That’s my family… my Untie and Uncle and my parents…” He trailed off, unsure of what he was asking amid the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. Francis thought. “It’s different. Your family is much more relaxed than mine.” Philip frowned, worried. “If it’s a problem I can-” Francis laughed. “I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This happened when I was supposed to be updating my actual fic, Of Men and Gods and a Face Full of Stars, and I needed to write this. If you liked it, please go check that one out. Love y'all.


End file.
